Midtown High School Reunion
by Stardate4.8.15.16.23.42
Summary: 10 yrs after Spider-Man 2, Spidey and M.J. have fourlittle kids. They also have a high school reunion to go to. How will Peter handle the high school crowd now that he's Spider-Man? Well, you'll just have to read and find out! CHAP. 6 IS HERE!
1. ten years older

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, obviously. Why would I want to? I don't want to _own_ him, I want to go out with him! I don't own M.J. or Flash either, nor do I want to go out with them. I _ do_ own Mark, Claire, Matthew, and the Liberty Loft.

"There's the mail truck!" cried the oldest child of Peter and Mary Jane Parker.

"Go get the mail for me, will you, Mark?" M.J. asked.

"ASAP, Mom," he replied, grinning.

He soon returned and plunked a pile of letters in M.J.'s lap. "There you go!" he said as he sauntered off to play his Game Boy.

M.J. rifled quickly through the letters, while her younger son, Matthew watched with interest. "Anything for me?" he asked hopefully.

His older sister Claire asked," Did you send away for a toy you saw on the back of the oatmeal box or something?"

Matthew shook his head,"No," he replied," I just was wondering."

Mary Jane looked across the table at her husband, who was staring at the bills with a none too happy expression. "Look, Peter, here's an invitation to the ten year reunion for high school. That would be fun to go to, wouldn't it?"

Boyish singing wafted over from the direction of the Game Boy. " Reunited, and it feels so goooood! Hee hee ha ha!" Mark crooned.

Peter groaned."Mark, I hate that song! And I don't particularily want to go to the reunion. I don't want to see Flash Thompson, and I'm sure he doesn't want to see me!" Peter declared.

"Peter, it'll be fun! They're having a fancy dinner at Liberty Loft on Ellis Island Friday, and a picnic for everyone's families at Central Park Sat. afternoon! We don't have to talk to Flash. Ugh, I don't even want to talk to Flash!" M.J. said persuasively.

Peter smiled. " It doesn't sound too bad. And it would be fun to see how everyone's changed in ten years. Allright, count me in."

"Oh good! I'd better go shopping for a new dress. And it wouldn't hurt for you to get a new tie, Pete." M.J. beamed.

" Liberty Loft! Oh, this is exciting! I've never been there before, have you, Pete?" Mary Jane chatted en route to the dinner.

To eat? No. To foil a jewel robbery, yes." Peter replied.

M.J. looked over at him with interest."Oh, really? Well, is it nice in there?"

"Of course it was! You don't have jewel robberies except in fancy places. I would know," Peter answered.

M.J. nodded quickly."I know it's fancy in there. But, is it nice sort of fancy? Or is it a stuffy sort of fancy?"

Peter shrugged," I'm not too good a judge of that. Anyway, I was a little preoccupied. But it looked nice to me."

" Well, at least it did before the thief tried to escape! I'm afraid it was a little cobwebby in there when I left," Peter said with a mischievious grin.

" It's a good thing we didn't bring Mark and Matthew! Cobwebs seem to follow them wherever those two go," Mary Jane commented.

" There's one good thing, though. We never have to buy Silly String!" Peter said.

As M.J. was giggling, she cried," There's the resteraunt! I hope my dress looks okay."

"You look beautiful," Peter said sweetly.

" Oh, you're so nice, Peter!"M.J. beamed.

" Do you recognize anyone?" Peter asked, looking a little bewildered.

"Nooo-wait, there's Katie Ghent and Maria Feducci! I haven't seen them in years! Let's go say hi!" said M.J., happy to have recognized someone.

Peter did a double take." That's Maria Feducci? She sure looks different!"

"Now remember Peter, chemistry wasn't the girls' favorite subject in school, so let's not talk _ too_ much about that, okay?" M.J. said carefully.

Peter suddenly looked thoughtful as he asked," I don't talk _that_ much about chemistry, do I?"

"C'mon, Peter!" M.J. said quickly, with a funny look on her face.

Mary Jane walked over,"


	2. catching up with friends and foes

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Spider-Man, still want to go out with him! If anyone knows Tobey Maguire's phone number, please, send it my way!**

"Hey, Maria, Katie, how are you doing?" M.J. called cheerfully.

Maria and Katie ran towards them, screeching," M.J.!!!!!"

Then Katie looked curiously at Peter. " Who's _he_?" she asked pointedly.

Mary Jane grinned and replied," Oh c'mon girls, I know he didn't say much, but you must remember Peter Parker!" When her classmates looked slightlly less confused, she went on," Well, I'm glad _I _noticed him, because he's my husband now!"

Katie was about to reply when Peter said abruptly," M.J., I'm kind of thirsty. Do you want to get something to drink?" Mary Jane was about to tell him to wait when she noticed a look of urgency in his eyes. She shrugged and declared she was a bit thirsty too. They said a quick good-bye to Katie and Maria, then she hissed in his ear," Peter, that was so rude! What did you do that for?" Then she sighed knowingly. "Let me guess. Bank robbers, or is it just armoured car robbers?" she asked boredly.

Groaning, Peter answered," No, no, not _that_! Don't look now, but I think Flash Thompson is over there by the band! I think he's with Kayla Dorherty." M.J. looked, of course, then she spat," He was always flirting with her, even when he was going out with me! And her highlights are still perfect, of course!" Then she said more reflectively," Wow, he's put on some weight since I last saw him!" Dragging Peter by the arm, she giggled," C'mon, I've got to get a better look!" Peter rolled his eyes as he grumbled," But then we'll have to talk to him! I don't want to talk to him!" But by then they had gotten too close and Flash Thompson had already spotted them.

"Well, if it isn't M.J. Watson and Peter Parker. What are you two doing here together?" Flash inquired derisively, as though the high school caste system still applied. Kayla giggled with appropriate nastiness. Peter's blue eyes were like ice as he replied," Well, she's my wife, so we kind of thought we should come together." Looking at M.J. with false pity, he answered," Well, I've always heard the pretty girls never end up marrying the football heros." Then he laughingly went on, " We all know you weren't exactly the athletic type, were you Pete?"  
_"Oh, I don't know about that,"_ Peter thought. Then, smirking, he replied, "I was more into extra-curricular activities."

M.J. also smirked as she asked innocently," So did you ever play for the NFL, or did you get another job?" Flash turned red with embarressment as he replied, "Right now I drive a delivery truck. For a doughnut company." Peter interjected smugly," Well, Mary Jane and I are going to go eat. I suggest you don't sit by us, or I might be tempted to throw another plate at you!" This time Flash turned red with anger. " I knew that was you, Parker!" he growled. Then he remembered what happened after that and his face cortorted with a mixture of anger, embarressment, and fear. " C'mon, Kayla, let's go eat!" he muttered irritably, and they stalked off. M.J. and Peter grinned. "Fun to see old classmates again, isn't it?" M.J. said lightly. Peter snickered as he answered," You bet it is!"

**Well, there it is! Chap. 3 should be up soon! And thanks to bob-the-blue, Gothic-Beauty89, Mary Jane Watson-Parker, and Moonjava for the great reviews! Don't forget to review again!**


	3. family time

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Spider-Man. I'm not going to ask for Tobey's phone number this time though, because if anyone on here really had Tobey's number, they wouldn't give it to me! They'd call him themselves!**

Later that evening, Peter and M.J. were driving home from the party, M.J. being in that pleasantly tired mood one has after a fun party. Peter, on the other hand, was obviously not in that mood, as he had a slightly puzzled look on his boyish face. " What's the matter, Tiger?" M.J. asked drowsily.

Peter smiled at the nickname, then he answered, " Nothing really. It's just strange that my spider sense hasn't gone off all evening. I mean, hey, it's Friday night! Usually the villians are even naughtier than normal."

M.J. shrugged and said, " Maybe they all got together and decided to let you off the hook tonight!" Peter and M.J. laughed out loud at the idea, and Peter shrugged away his worry.

As the couple neared their family home, the unwelcome wail of a siren droned in their ears. Peter moaned, " Oh, I was almost home! Well, see you at home, M.J.!"

" Ok, see you!" she called to the figure already small in the distance.

_" Funny my spidey-sense didn't catch that siren either,"_ he thought as he swung away.

When Peter reached the scene of the crime, a 7-Eleven robbery, he saw why his spider-sense hadn't alerted him. Another superhero, albeit a younger one, had beat him to it. " You're supposed to be in bed, Spider-Boy!" Peter said in a paternal tone.

" I couldn't sleep with all that spidey-sense buzzing in my head!" Spider-Boy, a.k.a. Mark Parker, defended himself.

A rather brash thief thought Spider-Boy was distracted enough that he could sneak away unoticed. He thought wrong. Mark yanked him back with a web strand, and slugged him determinedly. "Nice try, el stupido!" he hollered in the unconcious man's face.

Meanwhile, Peter had taken care of the other two thieves. Turning to his son, he said," Don't call people stupid, even if they are 7-Eleven robbers! Now c'mon, let's get you into bed!"

The masked seven-year-old nodded sadly. A bit sleepily too, Peter noted. Father and son kicked off the sidewalk and into the night air. As his son did a complicated twist and flip, Peter grinned under his mask. That little guy was so grounded for sneaking out, but you had to admire his confidence.

Then a thought came to him. "Mark, have you been handling bad guys all night?" Peter asked suspiciously.

A bit nervously, Mark admitted he had. Peter asked incredulously," Didn't the babysitter notice?"

With the roaring of the wind, he couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard Mark snickering. "All I had to do was turn up a CD loud, and sneak out the bedroom window!" Mark replied proudly.

_"Note to self: get a more observant babysitter," _Peter thought.

They swung towards home, then they landed on the roof of their home. At least Peter did. Mark was doing flips on the flagpole. "Mark, we've got go inside!" Peter cried, shaking his head.

Mark did a last elaborate twirl, then he landed in spider-crouch on the roof. "That was a cool flip, wasn't it, Dad? I just learned it yesterday!" Mark said eagerly.

"Yeah, really cool. But not so cool you're not in trouble for sneaking out!" Peter said solemnly.

"Yes, Dad," Mark said penitently as they crawled into their home's attic.

"M.J., we're home! And if you're looking for Mark, I found him too!" Peter called.

**Sorry if that chap. veered off the plot a bit, I just wanted to write about Peter and Mark,"on the job". The next chapter, hopefully, should be about the picnic in Central Park. **

**hazelle: Sorry I didn't get your Chap.1 review, but thanks for reviewing again!**

**And to any other reviewers, I did get your reviews, but after I posted this chapter. I'll respond to your review in the next chap. After this really long note, I doubt you want to review, but would you? Pretty please?**


	4. picnics are no picnic!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or anything to do with him. I could've owned his name, but J.J.Jameson swiped it! Don't you just hate that guy?**

The following morning, Mary Jane was putting the finishing touches on Aunt May's special potato salad, which she was bringing to the picnic. Peter kept hanging around, trying to taste it, until M.J. finally said he'd better go get the kids ready. "All right, but you're doing the baby's diaper," Peter muttered.

He walked into the boys bedroom and was immediatly hit in the face with a web blob. "Oooh, you got Dad, Mark!" Matthew shrieked, laughing.

"Guess you won't need shaving cream this morning, right Dad?" Mark quipped, grinning nervously.

"Guess not," Peter spluttered.

Then he said determinedly," Guys, we're leaving in 45 min.! I want you to get dressed now!"

"Okay, Dad!' they said in unison.

Just then Claire walked in, holding two pairs of sandals. She looked a bit perplexed. "Which shoes say picnic? Those or these?" she asked, indicating the shoes. " I don't know, honey. Just pick something quick, okay?" Peter said, rubbing his forehead.

Her perplexed look was instantly replaced by one of disgust. " I can't 'just pick something'! What if I pick the wrong one?" she cried.

Peter looked at her, bewildered, then he became brisk. "You guys: brush your teeth. Claire: if it really matters, go ask your mom about the shoes," he said, looking as though he'd solved something.

An hour later, the Parker family was driving up to the picnic site. It was a nice day, perfect picnic weather. M.J. deposited her potato salad at the food table, then the family mingled with the picnickers. Mark picked up a football and threw it in Matthew's direction. "Catch this, Spider-baby!" he called teasingly.

"Don't call me Spider-baby!" Matthew shouted back as he caught it.

Mark shrugged, then he replied as he threw again,"All right, you caught that one. But just try and catch the Triple-Flippy Backwards Throw!"

Matthew performed three backflips, then caught the football. "That's what I call the Triple-Flippy Catch!" he retorted.

Peter was just going to sample the potato salad when he saw the acrobatic football game out of the corner of his eye. He forgot all about the salad and ran towards the boys. "What are you doing? Do you want somebody to find out?" he yelled, wild-eyed.

"But he called me Spider-baby!" Matthew protested.

Peter sighed. " Mark, didn't we talk about calling him Spider-baby?" he inquired.

Mark nodded and replied," I won't call him Spider-baby if he doesn't do anymore backflips."

"Good enough for me. Now I'm going to go get some potato salad!" Peter said, then he headed for the food table.

Meanwhile, Claire had wandered over to talk to Katie Ghent's daughter Sandy, who she recognized from school. Sandy and Claire were happily blowing grass whistles when a couple of boys walked over to them. She recognized one of them, but she didn't like him. Dylan Osborn had a penchant for teasing their class's girls, her particularily. Judging by the nasty look on his face, it wasn't too hard to guess what the boys came over to do.

"Want to play Duck-Duck-Goose? You two _girls_ are such gooses we thought of you right away!" Dylan sneered, his friend guffawing stupidly.

Claire and Sandy glared at them as Sandy replied,"I'm rubber and you're glue. Whatever you say bounces off me and sticks to you!" Claire added smugly," And it's geese, not gooses!"

Dylan opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again. Marching off, he grumbled to his friend," C'mon, Sparks. I've gotta tell my dad to fire her dad!"

When Claire saw the look of concern on her friend's face, she chuckled. "Don't worry, Sandy. My dad doesn't even work at the same place as his dad!" she informed Sandy. "What a stuck-up kid!" Sandy muttered, snickering.

**I'm sorry I took so long to get this chapter up. I was suffering from a broken foot as a large writer's block fell on it! (Just kidding! NOT kidding about having writer's block!)**

**Rainbow Dancer: You're new pen name is cute! And thanks for putting my story on high rec.! I like your enthusiasm!**

**hazelle: "Anyways" can just be your word of the day. And I've heard of longer author's notes than yours even!**

**Spyder616: New reviewer! Yay! Thanks for the encouragement!**

**LordLanceahlot: Another new reviewer! I feel so loved! Thanks for reviewing! **


	5. the spider race

**Disclaimer: I own Spider-Man!! I'm secretly Stan Lee! (snickers) You didn't actually believe me did you?**

An hour later, the lady in charge of the picnic announced it was time for the Picnic Sports Triathalon. There was to be an Egg and Spoon Race, a couple's Three-Legged Race and a kid's Three-Legged Race. There was also going to be volley ball match everyone would participate in.

The first event was the Couple's Three-Legged Race. Peter was rather reluctant at first, as he was uncomfortably full of potato salad, but M.J. managed to talk him into it. Perhaps creaming Flash had something to do with it, but we'll give Peter the benefit of the doubt.

As everyone waited impatiently for the race to start, Flash and Kayla, who were partners, strutted over to them. "You can't even catch a school bus with two legs, Parker. I'm guessing you're not going to catch up to _me_ with one!" Flash drawled with his usual nastiness. Peter rolled his eyes and shot back," The average human can run up to twenty- five miles an hour. I should hope the bus was faster than that. And it's the three-legged race, not the one-legged race!"

Flash and Kayla hobbled away, Flash muttering,"Parker thinks he's sooo smart! Well, braun over brains!"

Giggling, M.J. whispered to Peter," Guess he doesn't know you have brains _and_ braun!"

"Well, he'll know pretty soon. And thanks!" Peter said, chuckling.

They stopped chuckling pretty quickly, however, because the lady raised a flag and announced,"Let the race begin!"

Peter and M.J. won, of course, much to Flash's humiliation. The rest of the runners weren't humiliated, just surprised. Most of them couldn't believe that was the same guy who couldn't catch up to the school bus. Peter and Mary-Jane themselves were busy high-fiving eachother. "You sure have gotten better at running since high school!" M.J. joked. "Oh yeah!" Peter replied.

The next event was the Kid's Three-Legged Race. Dylan Osborn and the kid named Sparks were partners, of course. Claire and Sandy Ghent teamed up right away. Mark was getting desperate. He didn't see anyone he knew, and he was on the verge of partnering with Matthew, when a girl walked up to him. "I'm Grace Osborn. I'm in your class at school. Want to be my partner?"

Mark did a double take. He'd heard about her little brother's attitude before. "_She seems nice. Maybe she's not like her brother. I'm certainly not like Matthew!" _ he thought. So he shrugged and replied,"Sure!"

"I'm glad you said yes! This'll be fun!" Grace said cheerfully.

"Uh, yeah," Mark said thoughtfully. Then the lady announced the race's beginning, so off they went.

It was a dogfight until the end between Dylan's team and Mark and Grace. A little more of a dogfight Mark expected, actually. Mark and Grace pulled through in the end, though, and they were very happy they did. "You did great!" Grace cheered. "So did you!" Mark answered happily. Dylan just kicked the ground with his shoe and said something nasty to Sparks.

Next up was the Egg and Spoon Race. Mark and Grace stayed out of this one, because most of their opponents would be four and under. Matthew was eager to go, though. When the race started, he whizzed away from the starting line. The egg wobbled dangerously, however, and he only caught it just in time. "_Better slow down a little!_" he thought to himself. He did great for another few paces, but somebody wasn't very happy about that. Dylan was still mad at Mark and Claire, so he threw a rock in Matthew's path, hoping to trip him.

Matthew's spider-sense buzzed, and he dodged it quickly. "Hey, watch it, buster!" he yelled over his shoulder. That caused him to nearly bump into somebody.

He finally finished the race, he tied with a four-year-old who promptly smashed the egg on the top of her head. Matthew asked,"What did you do that for?"

The girl replied, "Mommy says it's good for my hair."

"Oh, well good job on the race," Matthew said, looking bewildered.

**I'm sooo sorry I took so long on the chapter! Homework is really bad for writer's block, you know! Anyway, I did draw some pictures of the Parkers and one of Grace Osborn, which I scanned onto the computer. If anyone wants to see them, look up my email on the profile and send me your email, so I can send them to you. They're very cuuute! :)**

**jjonahjameson: So glad you like my pen name! I was hoping someone would! Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Guitarprincess: Thank you! (bows)**

**Goth Child of Zyon: I always thought Spider-baby was funny myself! I hope the paragraph spacing is to your liking.**

**Moonjava: Glad you like it! Hopefully you see the next chapter sooner.**

**Lady Suneidesis: Unusual pename, but cool. You're my third person I know of that put me on author alert! Cool!**

**Gothic-Beauty 89: I'm glad I'm making you laugh. **

**Spyder616: The little Parkers are naughty sometimes, aren't they? Hope you like this chapter!**

**Rainbow Dancer: You're welcome. Sorry this one didn't come sooner.**

**Lord Lanceahlot: Cute smileys! I always like it when people respond to my reviews, too!**

**Whew, that was a lot of reviews! Yay, I'm popular! **


	6. volleyball and other matters

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel Comics, yakkety yak yak. I am soooo sick of saying that!**

There was only one event left before the picnic's end, and that was the volleyball match. Flash, Kayla, Dylan Osborn and Sparks, who actually turned out to be Flash's son, and some other nasty-looking people formed one team. Dylan tried to get his father Harry to join the team as well, but Harry never heard him ask. He was far too busy with an important cell phone call. After repeated attempts to get Harry's attention, Dylan finally stalked back to the team, muttering his disgust.

The other team was mainly the members of the Midtown High Girl's volleyball team, which included M.J. She went over get Peter and the kids to join the team. The kids, including Grace Osborn, were ready to play, but Peter was not quite so eager. "I don't think your friends like me very well," he whispered.

Mary Jane said indignantly,"Of course they like you Peter! Who wouldn't? Now come on, we're going to need your power-serve!"

As they walked over to the court Peter grumbled ,"Who wouldn't like me? Uh, let's see, the Green Goblin, Doc Ock, every thug in New York-"

M.J. laughingly interrupted," Those guys are all villians! My friends aren't that mean!" Then she added,"And if it makes you feel any better, those villians don't like me either!"

Peter chuckled,"Well, that's certainly true!"

M.J. called to her friends as they arrived, "Hey, l brought reinforcements!"

Maria Fedducci asked,"Hey, Pete, have you gotten any better at volleyball since high school? I remember the time you tried out for the team!"

Smiling wryly at M.J., he said back, "I think it won't be too hard to do better than I did at those tryouts!"

The bantering went on for some time, then the game began. It was an intense one, but it was easy to see Peter's team would win. The other team was trying, but Peter's power-serves were clearly making it hard for them. One of these serves went wayward and knocked Harry's cellphone clean out of his hand. A furious Harry joined the opponents then, but it was too late to do any good. Peter and M.J.'s team won, the second win of the day for them. "Aren't you glad you played now?" Mary Jane asked. "You bet! I love volleyball!" Peter cried exuberantly.

On the way home from the picnic, the Parkers discussed the various events. Mark said he thought it was fun, because he'd made a new friend. Claire and Matthew immediately took up the cry,"Mark's got a girlfriend! Mark's got a girlfriend!"

"I do _not_ have a girlfriend!" Mark bellowed furiously.

"Yes you do, yes you do!" Matthew chanted.

"Do not!" said Mark.

"Do too!" said Matthew.

"Do not!" said Mark.

"Do too, do too, do t-" Matthew said, but he never got to finish because Mark webbed him in the mouth just then.

"Mmmphgrrr," Matthew mumbled angrily.

M.J. said, "Hey, guys, no webs in the car! And let's not argue, please!"

"Mommy, I've got a headache," Claire groaned.

"Well that makes two of us," Peter said, sighing wearily.

M.J. said sympathetically, "Okay, sweetie, I'll give you something when we get home."

The kids kept an exhaustingly random commentary for a while longer, then one by one dropped off to sleep. Their parents drank in the unaccustomed silence for a few minutes, then M.J. asked Peter, "Glad you went to the reunioun, Tiger?"

Peter nodded as he replied, "I think so. I wouldn't want to do it every day, though!"

He added thoughtfully, "I forgot how hard high school is. I mean, I'd rather deal with Doc Ock than Flash Thompson any day!"

Smiling knowingly, M.J. answered, "I know what you mean. Well, since I've never fought Doc Ock, I don't, but I see what you're getting at!"

Peter laughed heartily, then as a car sped past with its engine whining, he pulled over suddenly. "Carjackers! I'd better go. Love you, Mary Jane!" he called as he disappeared out the car window.

"Love you too, Tiger," M.J. whispered.

**Well, it's done! I'm sure going to miss my loyal readers! sniff.....sniff.....not gonna cry.....I'm Ok, really!Hope you liked my story! When you review, if you want to, tell me who your favorite characters were. I'll post a review with the results.**

**Kimberly Ann Stoppable: Another new penname! And a witty one too.**

**darkdestiny2000: Glad you like it! I hope it seems to fit in w/ the SM2 plot.**

**jjonahjameson: yeah, I like to draw as much as I like to write. If you want to see the pix, let me know!**

**Lady Suneidesis: That's cool, what's it called? I'm looking for a new book series to read.**

**hazelle: yeah, some people definitely write author notes that are way long around here. Excluding present company, of course! ;)**

**Lord Lanceahlot: I'm guessing Flash regrets he ever went to the reunion! And I think smileys are cool! :D**


End file.
